


It runs in the family

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [28]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Deviates From Canon, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Future, Gen, Minor Violence, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the Jaeger kids, Kaila's usually the one getting into fights, not her cheerful, calm kid brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It runs in the family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written for these two, so personalities may change a bit later. One thing that won't is the fact that besides usually being a cheerful ball of sunshine even as a teenager, Nico doesn't like fighting. Bullies pick on him and he walks away from it. That's fine, big sister has a tendency to want to set them on fire for him. /facepalm
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #28 **

Warning: None

Ages: Nico - 15, Auryn - 15 

  


  


"You got in a fight. Nico Jaeger, Prince of Pacifism, got in a _fight_."

Auryn's voice held a touch of awe - more than a touch, really, and Nico frowned as he absently swiped the corner of his mouth where the blood had been. Thank the Light for Cure.

"It was a minor scuffle, not a fight."

His best friend grinned, light blue eyes dancing with mischief. "You knocked out one of his teeth! That's a fight. Over a girl, no less. Over _Amelia_."

The blonde rolled his eyes, shifting uncomfortably as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe Lucas shouldn't have said those things about her."

Auryn's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his brown hair.

"Remind me not to make any smartass comments about Kaila. Speaking of sisters, if I'd realized you liked redheads _this_ much, I'd have asked Teagan if she was interested."

Nico's eyes widened in horror. "She's twelve!"

Auryn laughed, trailing after Nico as he walked away, blushing. 

"She'll be eighteen in another six years! Think how cute your kids would be. A whole bunch of adorable rugrats with auburn hair and purple eyes. Or your hair and my sister's eyes. That'd be more entertaining, the orange-ish brown color makes a lot of people nervous."

"It's _amethyst_ , not purple." Nico grumbled, not looking back at the older boy. It was a small complaint considering the direction the conversation was heading, but it was also keeping Auryn away from the subject that really mattered. At least he hoped so.

"Amethyst, purple, it's the _same shade_ Nico. Just 'cause your grandma calls it that-"

"Sedge had purple. We have amethyst. It's an important difference."

He came to a halt, gazing off into the distance. _This_ wasn't exactly a direction he wanted to take either. Auryn didn't respond, and he could imagine the face his friend was making, as if Nico had mentioned someone particularly distasteful.

Well, he had.

A few more seconds of silence passed before Auryn spoke, the teasing note back in his voice.

"So what'd Amelia think of you stepping up for her? I'm invited to the wedding, right?"

Nico freed a hand from his pocket, swinging back around to drop a light dusting of snow over the other boy's head. Knowing Blizzard came in handy more often than not. Auryn yelped, ducking away a bit too late.

"Hey! C'mon, it's a fair question."

Nico smiled and shrugged. "She was worried I'd get in trouble. And she can take care of herself, I don't need to fight for her."

"...So the next time Lucas opens his big mouth..."

"He loses another tooth." Was the cheerful reply.


End file.
